


Принцесса-медуза

by mizuame



Category: Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish
Genre: Collage, Digital Art, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Monochrome, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Арт с элементами коллажа. В качестве исходников использованы скриншоты из аниме и манги
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Принцесса-медуза




End file.
